Spyglass
"See and you can know, know and you can destroy." Spyglass is Gallant to Spectro's Goofus. He's an eager-beaver go-getter when it comes to espionage and surveillance. He's always on board with whatever sinister scheme Viewfinder cooks up for the Reflector trio, even to the point where he'll cajole the uncooperative Spectro into playing along —- making sure, of course, that Spectro doesn't know too much. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Reflector is unique among the Decepticons: he is three robots who talk and act in unison as a single mind in three (give or take) bodies. His individual components are seldom called by their individual names; they are all simply "Reflector." More Than Meets the Eye Reflector was with Megatron on the Nemesis during its assault on the Ark. Reflector was thus among Megatron's troops after their reawakening on Earth. Reflector and Thundercracker did some scouting shortly after the Decepticons left the Ark. Reflector demonstrated his ability to zoom-focus and print pictures, Polaroid-style, in camera mode. Roll For It Reflector later spied on the laboratory of Dr. Alcazar, the mentor of boy genius Chip Chase. Using his zoom-focus and photographic powers once more, Reflector secretly obtained the entry-code for the laboratory's security system. Reflector later gathered valuable intelligence prior to the Decepticon attack on the Great Falls hydroelectric power plant. Useful though his reconnaissance abilities were, Reflector also provided a less glamorous contribution to the Decepticons' early Earth campaigns: force of numbers. Many Reflector-bots were seen in robot mode among Megatron's initial forces — far more than the core three. And in one instance, a reverse effect occurred: Two Reflector-bots were absorbed into a third when they forcibly collided. This suggests that Reflector has some sort of body-duplication power. Divide and Conquer The nature of the duplicates is unclear, and the issue was made only muddier by one incident: When Starscream needed someone to guide a shipment of energon cubes on the still-experimental Space Bridge, he selected a lone Reflector-bot, who protested in panic. There was no implied connection to the other Reflector-bots, and his voice lacked the echoing modulation that Reflector usually possessed. Starscream seemed cavalier about the prospect of losing him; however, as he survived the trip to Cybertron, it's unknown what effect his destruction could have had on the other Reflector-bots. To make matters more ambiguous, Starscream referred to him as "warrior" in a manner that could've been either a description or a proper name. So whether he was truly a part of Reflector, or if he was an independent "Warrior" who simply bore an uncanny resemblance, remains uncertain. Countdown to Extinction Later, two Reflector-bots were seen on Cybertron assisting Starscream in transporting an injured Doctor Arkeville. MUX History: Reflector remains a member of Decepticon Intelligence on Earth. OOC Notes Logs Players All three characters comprising Reflector are played on the MUX by a single player. When Bzero temps, he tends to emphasize the differences between Reflector's components. References * tfu.info ---- Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Surveillance Category:Transformers Category:CombinersCategory:Reconnaissance specialists